Winnie
Name: Winnie Trelles *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sovereign *'Weapon': Two-handed sword *'Element': Earth *'Family': Priscilla Trelles (mother), Wesley Trelles (brother), Tallos Trelles (father) Biography Winnie is a two-handed swordsman from Sovereign. Her father, Tallos Trelles, was an independent mercenary (now retired), while her mother, Priscilla Trelles, was a renowned blacksmith. Her mother passed away while she was still young. Winnie wields a rapier that her mother crafted in remembrance of her. Winnie is one of the leads in the series and holds an important main role. She appears consistently in almost every episode. Winnie is childhood friends with Shaun, an ice magician. They formed a very close relationship as they went through mercenary school together. She even decided to apply for the Sovereign guild because of Shaun’s decision to as well. Winnie has been shown many times to have caring feelings for him, and is always considerate of him. She sticks up for him when he is made fun of. Winnie maintains a consistently positive attitude throughout most of the series. She holds an optimistic mindset and is genuine and loyal. She is supportive of everyone and she does not let any challenge get in her way, especially when her motives are out of her compassion for the people around her. She does not seem to hold any grudges against anyone (least of all Melissa, whom any other character in her place would disregard because of Melissa’s affiliation with Shaun). She is one of the most empathetic characters in Sovereign. She has some skill in manipulating energy, but her main talent is her proficiency with a sword. Season Two Epilogue After realizing that she had only joined Sovereign because she was scared of being alone and after Natasha taught her that her sword was her companion, Winnie decided to leave the guild to become an independent mercenary, like her father. Abilities Ground Dasher: Focus: Relationships Shaun: It has been hinted throughout the series that Winnie has feelings for Shaun, although she denies it. She is extremely supportive of him in everything he does even if she has shown signs of insecurity herself. While she pretended to be skeptical of Shaun’s choice of guild at the beginning of the series because it happened to be the one Melissa was in as well, she ended up applying for it anyway (it is later revealed that she knows of Shaun's true reason behind joining Sovereign; it was not simply because of Melissa). She admires him greatly for his skill in magic and always manages to look past his weaknesses, and seems to care for his wellbeing more than anyone else. Shaun considers Winnie a great friend. He looks out for her as an ally but often takes her for granted. He is completely oblivious with respect to Winnie’s feelings for him, and ends up talking about his adoration for Melissa around her often. He tries to hide his faults from her, but she can always see past his façade and recognize him for a strong, hardworking individual who is brilliant in the works of magic. Wesley: Winnie loves her younger brother, and Wesley looks up to her. Michael: Michael went to mercenary school with Winnie and was one of the three novices selected to be in Sovereign. He is the only mercenary who knows of Winnie’s love for Shaun. Near the beginning of the series, he once pointed out Melissa’s company as the trio was walking alongside each other and immediately discerns Winnie’s circumstance. Other than Shaun, Michael is one of the few characters that truly understands Winnie, even though she denies herself in front of him. He has had to comfort her and take the place of a close friend when Shaun was not around. He also opened up to Winnie about his past and the reason why he joined Sovereign. The two share a sturdy platonic relationship. Trivia *The idea for Winnie's character came from the female lead in The Sacred Blacksmith. (The Sacred Blacksmith's famous OST was used as Sovereign's main theme.) Category:Characters